


One Little Slip...

by flickawhip



Category: Survivors (TV 2008)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya had never really expected Sarah to feel guilt for selling her out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Little Slip...

Anya had never really expected Sarah to feel guilt for selling her out, much less that Sarah would open up to her and yet... here they were, Sarah sobbing, clinging to her, words spilling from her without any thought. Anya couldn't help but hate that she had upset Sarah, they had all lost family and yet she had thrown that fact in Sarah's face, yelling, screaming at her and yet... here they were, sisters in what had fast become a family. Sarah continued to sob, shaking and still clinging, her voice breaking and faltering until she stopped talking. Anya sighed softly, unable to stop herself stroking Sarah's back, her voice soft, almost kind. 

"Well... we are a family... of course we all fight sometimes."

Sarah half-smiles, weakly. 

"We'll be okay."


End file.
